<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Javier Fernandez de-stresses by piccolocucciolo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054935">How Javier Fernandez de-stresses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolocucciolo/pseuds/piccolocucciolo'>piccolocucciolo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, Humour, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Romance, just literally things i personally want to read, please be kind this is my first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccolocucciolo/pseuds/piccolocucciolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What javi does to not stress anymore??” Yuzu asks with a pensive look.</p><p>The first thought that goes through javier’s mind was that he liked to take a nice beautiful person home and spend hours fucking them into the mattress while they were both sweating and panting and a bit stupid from all the sex but he could hardly say that to such a sunshine looking innocent face.</p><p> “Oh i dont know if that’s uhh appropriate to say here”</p><p> “is it bad?” </p><p>“Oh uh not really it’s just... fuck.. um i like to <i>kiss<i> people to get rid of stress”</i></i></p><p>  <i><br/><i> “that’s not bad at all javi! Misha tell me spanish people kiss cheeks when they meet! You can kiss my cheek! ” yuzu says with an almost proud look on his face, as if he had just cracked the code of money vault containing the button to kill off all of the spanish man’s woes.</i><br/></i></p><p>  <i><br/><i>Javi laughs nervously... this sunshine boy was going to be the death of him.</i><br/></i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Fernández &amp; Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! I’ve never actually written a fic before let alone... smut...<br/>but anyway i just thought it would be fun! I’m not sure how long or short this will be buttt i do have some free time so i think i’ll be able to update quite frequently?<br/>+ the tags aren’t complete!<br/>Comment what you think!/ skaters you would like me to add in this story🤩<br/>Ps. I am so scared for worlds and so sad zhenya won’t be there😞</p><p> </p><p>Update: 18 august 2020 i have created a twitter account for my fanfiction writer life oh yeah go follow me if you want! (@tiniezuru) Btw i’m nearly finished with chapter 7 so ...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That goddamn quad sal again.</p><p>Javi didn’t really know what was up with that godforsaken jump. It seemed to follow him everywhere, through his best and winning moments up to his shittiest most frustrating ones.<br/>
Today was one of those times.</p><p>He’d been on the ice for approximately an hour and had been trying to polish his quad sal for the past half an hour.<br/>
Well<br/>
Polish was a strong word. More like ... summon. Days like these he felt like he actually had to do a sacrificial offering for this jump to cooperate with him.</p><p>Brian saw the quick progression of javi’s mood that went from slight frustration to straight up fury and decided to get javi off the ice. He himself knew how much it kills one’s self esteem when one repeatedly fails at something without even a slither of success.</p><p>“Javi! Come here for a moment”</p><p>Javi dejectedly skates to the sides, brian hands him his blade guards.</p><p>“Yeah yeah i know i have to take it easy and calm down” javier mutters before brian could speak.</p><p>“Close. I’m telling you to go home.”</p><p>“What?, i still have half an hour of ice time, you're the one who always lectures me about the importance of not skipping practice.”</p><p>“Yes i know but i’ve been in this thing long enough to know when practice is doing someone more harm than good so get your butt off the ice and go home, have a bath, have a beer, have go clubbing or whatever it is you youngsters do to unwind.”</p><p>Javi stops putting up a fight and heads straight to the locker rooms. He showers and gets changed and while putting on his everyday sneakers he hears tiny, hurried footsteps approaching him.</p><p>“Javi okay?”</p><p>Javi looks up to see the smiling face of his training mate. God how could someone be in a good mood right now? Javi almost felt like giving in to his asshole tendency and almost snapped at yuzuru but then he remembered that NO yuzu absolutely does NOT deserve that side of javi. </p><p>“I see javi punch ice because not land sal, that is sad you know? Ice is there helping habi.”<br/>
Yuzu tells him with a serious face.</p><p>“The ice was being quite a bitch today if i do say so myself” javi muttered under his breath.</p><p>“What did habi say??”</p><p>“Oh nothing i’m just a stressed old man, I'm sorry i must be a shitty friend right now you should go i don’t want you catching my bad mood.”</p><p>“Yeah habi <i>ojii-chan<i> must be stress. What can i do to help you??”<br/>
“That’s sweet but thank you i just have to deal with this on my own. What about you how’s the ankle?”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>Yuzu briefly looks down at his ankle, his expression dropping for a few seconds until he looks up again with a calm determination.</p><p>“Ankle still hurts and i can’t land double axel but then brian tell me i try triple axel and it work! Maybe double axel just... what’s the word you say?? A bitch? Yes double axel is very very bitch”</p><p>Javi chuckles loudly at his training mate’s ridiculousness, he knew for a fact yuzu knew what a bitch was and he was definitely doing this to make javier smile. And by god was it working. When a cute man with a perky ass tries to cheer you up with silly jokes and a bright smile you just don’t say no, you go along with it and silently thank the lord for cute boys with cute butts. </p><p>“What javi does to not stress anymore??” Yuzu asks with a pensive look.</p><p>The first thought that goes through javier’s mind was that he liked to take a nice beautiful person home and spend hours fucking them into the mattress while they were both sweating and panting and a bit stupid from all the sex but he could hardly say that to such a sunshine looking innocent face.</p><p> “Oh i dont know if that’s uhh appropriate to say here”</p><p> “is it bad?” </p><p>“Oh uh not really it’s just... fuck.. um i like to <i>kiss<i> people to get rid of stress”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> “that’s not bad at all javi! Misha tell me spanish people kiss cheeks when they meet! You can kiss my cheek! ” yuzu says with an almost proud look on his face, as if he had just cracked the code of money vault containing the button to kill off all of the spanish man’s woes.</p><p> </p><p> javi laughs nervously... this sunshine boy was going to be the death of him. He is, by all means, an adult, he’s 23 for god’s sake. And yes he does have a body built to be worshipped by a lover but the thought of desiring him like that physically feels somewhat like tainting an angel’s beauty. It was sinful, a dirty secret. But goddamn did javi long for him. To kiss his plump lips, to hear his sighs of pleasure...</p><p>“Thanks yuzu eh.. <i>mierda<i>.. that’s great help i really appreciate it..” javier replies not wanting to further encourage yuzu’s curiosity on how he actually de-stresses.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>Yuzu sits down beside javier and engulfs the older man into a bear hug. For a skinny person with noodle looking arms he sure gives the best hugs.<br/>
Javier pulls away from the hug only to briefly look at the younger’s face, he then proceeds to give him two short pecks on either of his cheeks like he would a spanish friend. Although he does admit he lingered a bit longer just to feel his smooth skin against his lips.<br/>
Yuzu breaks out into a huge grin and does something that caught javier completely off guard.</p><p>With an innocent look on his face, yuzuru inches closer and gives javier a big smack on his lips while holding javier’s cheeks on both hands</p><p>“Mwwwwah!” Yuzu voices as he drops a kiss on javi.</p><p>“There! Stress gone! Hanyu yuzuru saving day! Maybe javi was shy to ask for kiss on lip so i do it without javi asking” </p><p>Javier felt himself going dumb for a moment. He tried to compose himself and not show his obvious distress and gay panic. Well, javi had always known he was bisexual and has been with some men in the past but this was different. This was Yuzu.</p><p>“Thank you yuzu now all of my stress is gone you really have magical lips” </p><p>With a loud giggle yuzu says “javi so silly! now go home and rest!”</p><p>————————————————————————————</p><p> </p><p>Javier Fernandez liked to think he is a strong man, that he is a dignified ma but, said man is still a man and oh how weak he was at that very moment. He could almost hear yuzu’s mocking voice say <i>Habi baka!<i> But again, he was only a weak weak man and so there he was drinking his worries away with a skinny asian boy sitting on his lap.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>It was definitely wrong in so many ways and incredibly unfair to this man whose name he doesn't even remember. He was a good kisser, albeit a bit too... tongue-y but javier thought, he will have to do, and it seems his body was liking this so far as told by his hardening member and eager hands tightly holding on to the asian man’s hips while they violently made out in the darkness.</p><p>Javi could smell his shame in the air, but in his defense, he DID drink a whole lot and his being stupid was completely justified. In the end he did what he couldn’t tell yuzuru. He took home the man and to put it simply, he de-stressed. A lot. Repeatedly.<br/>
He was so guilty and ashamed of himself, he had closed his eyes the whole time imagining the man currently sucking the life out of his cock had plumper lips, had a tinier waist and a sweeter smile.<br/>
The stranger loved hearing javier speak spanish which in turn made him think if a certain someone would like it too.<br/>
He was afraid he would have to do the awkward <i> i am so sorry this is just a one night stand i’m not ready for a relationship<i> speech but in the end the stranger pecked his lips and said</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Good fuck. A+ though i probably won’t hit you up again because i don’t really enjoy being called a different name while i’m getting rawed into the mattress”</p><p>“ <i>Dios mio.<i>.. I'm sorry what did you say??”</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>“Yes, you were literally muttering something like yusu while you were fucking me, i’m just a stranger but you REALLY need to get on that. You seem so miserable. Anyway, goodnight, stop drinking before you fuck another unknowing asian boy who, unlike me, will probably fall in love with you. Oh and the name is Anthony if you care.”</p><p>“Shit. I am so sorry Anthony and yeah i’m a mess. Do you want me to call you a cab?”</p><p>“Nah,, my butler is picking me up.”</p><p>“You get your buttler to pick you up from your hookups?”</p><p>“That’s a story for another day spanish man and i don’t think we’ll have another day ever so i’ll just leave you curious as payment for calling me another name.”<br/>
Javier laughs at the ridiculousness of situation, he walks the now not-nameless Anthony to the door then locks it. He took a much needed shower, feeling like he needed to erase tonight’s stupid actions off his body.</p><p> </p><p>———————————————————</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cricket gang get together at javi’s house! </p><p>Check end for notes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Practice the next day went by smoother than the previous one. He wasn’t a superstitious person but he liked to think his training mate’s little kiss to him was the cause of the seemingly sudden improvement of events. Tracy even came up to him to compliment his edges and his flow today and Javi was thankful because he was honestly getting tired of being a sad loser.</p><p>As he was getting ready to leave, Jason approached him.</p><p>“Hey javi! Busy tonight?”</p><p>“I’m just gonna head out for a bit to get groceries but other than that i’m free. What’s up?”</p><p>“Well me and Zhenya have been talking and we wanted to have a little night out you know nothing wild maybe we’ll go to someone’s house to watch a movie, eat junk food and play board games. How’s that sound?”</p><p>“By everyone do you mean you two and ... even yuzu?”</p><p>Jason chuckled at javi’s perplexed expression.</p><p>“He’s sheltered javier but he’s not a hermit! And yes, he is coming but he said he’ll only come if i promised not to give you beer because it ‘makes javi stupid’”</p><p>He didn’t know if he should be offended or not. he didn’t know if it was the fact that imagining yuzu calling him stupid made him laugh or the fact that yuzu knew him well enough to know that but he found the situation incredibly hilarious. </p><p>“Huh i guess he knows me better than i thought he did.  Alright text me the details and  i’ll see you  there.”</p><p>“Um javi here’s the thing...” jason mutters, twiddling his thumbs.</p><p>Javi sighed in resignation.</p><p>“Am i only invited because you children don’t have a place to have your little pyjama party?” The spanish man asked with a fake pout.</p><p>“No!!! Please <i>abuelo<i> we love you please let us invade your oh so cozy and beautiful <i>casa<i>.”</i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Fine. But only because you knew the spanish word for grandpa. Which i’m now realising that you are the second person to call me that in two days. Do i really look that old?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It’s the beard javi, it’s too thick.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>——————————-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier Fernandez headed home feeling 76 years older than he really was. He put his skating gear down and had a quick shower. After getting dressed, he fed his now overweight and needy but otherwise lovely cat. Aside from the chubby part, Effie kind of reminded javier of yuzuru, with his flexibility, lithe form, and cat-like reflexes. Oh and also the fact that they were both needy little shits. It may not seem obvious at first, given yuzuru’s outer façade of japanese formality but, when you get closer to him, suddenly you are always finding yourself with an armful or lapful of yuzuru hanyu, 2xOGM. He laughs internally thinking about all the times yuzuru would pout when he was greeted by a polite hello and not a bone crushing bear hug.<br/>
Yes. Yuzuru and Effie were the same. All cuddles and cuteness. No mercy.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>At 6:30 pm his doorbell rang and he suddenly found himself almost toppling over because of the small koala hanging from his neck, its head buried in javier’s shoulders.<br/>
It took a moment for his mind to register that oh the koala is not a koala, it’s actually a 5 foot eight figure skating legend who thinks he is a small cat (well he’s not completely wrong).</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He guides a giddy yuzu carrying a medium-sized shopping bag with chips and little packets of japanese candy that will apparently “change your life habi you will addicted for candy from japan.”
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javi was about to ask why yuzuru was so early and to give him a small lesson on how in spain it is rude to start on time when suddenly he saw yuzu break into a sprint tackling the fat cat on the couch.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Effie-chan!!! I miss you so much!! Javi so bad for not bringing you to skate club so i can hug cute cat” yuzuru exclaims excitedly while petting effie’s little head</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javi watches in amazement as effie makes eye contact with yuzuru who is now talking in rapid fire japanese.<br/>
I guess cats know when they meet another cat. Javi thinks to himself. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>“Cariño<i> you know effie doesn’t understand japanese right?? After all <i>hablo solamente español con mi pequeña princesa.”<i></i></i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Yuzu gulps audibly.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“How you know effie-chan not understand japanese?? Cats are very smart, they speak all language! And what means? The thing you say in spanish it sounds nice.” Yuzuru says with an almost shy expression.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Oh nothing i just told effie you liked dogs more than cats”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“JAVI-</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Before yuzuru could finish complaining about how javier was a big liar, the doorbell rang and they were met with the sheepish smiles of Evgenia and Jason.<br/>
Their faces were filled with glee and another expression... javi recognised it as the face of someone who just did something bad and got away with it.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“We got booze!” Jason announces.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“What is boos?” Yuzuru asks him.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Jason quickly explains in japanese that it was indeed alcohol and that he promises not to give any to javi so he doesn't become stupid, to which a slightly miffed yuzuru responds saying that as long as he doesn't feel like he’s taking care of little babies it would be fine.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The night begins with greasy pizza raucous laughter from the bunch. Zhenya complains about how stinky boys were and that girls were clearly the superior sex and the three men around her all nod in solemn unison. The planned festivity was supposed to be a silent but fun evening but that was deemed impossible the moment Javier brought out his newly purchased karaoke machine. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Yuzuru, with his honking goose voice loudly belts out the most intense anime soundtrack songs, javi serenades the group with a sad but sweet song in spanish, jason performs total eclipse of the heart and Evgenia sings pop songs while yuzuru acts like her background dancer.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>It was going so smoothly, so fun until jason opened his damn mouth. </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“LET’S PLAY NEVER HAVE I EVER”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Javier covered his face with both his hands and sighed in exasperation.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Ahh <i>madre mia<i>... i am too old for this. Fine i will let you children play but NO DRINKING.”</i></i></i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>The game starts with friendly and shy suggestions until they all unanimous decided to bully javier into losing.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Never have i ever been born in spain.” Evgenia says trying to hold in her laughter</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Guys come on you’re not even trying to hide it anymore” a losing javier complains.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Alright gramps we’ll quit it.” </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Never have i ever had a one night stand” Evgenia says</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“ZHENYA YOU’RE A BABY WHY WOULD U SAY THAT”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“IM AN ADULT JASON!”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>Javier groans and puts down his penultimate finger. Jason did as well and as they were about to proceed to the next never have i ever, the group collectively widened their eyes at the first finger that yuzuru had put down.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“What? Why you all are looking at me? Something is on my face?” </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Let me get this straight, you, yuzuru hanyu, have had a one night stand before??” Javier asks incredulously.</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“I’m not  baby!! Why everyone is surprised for this?”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“Well you see you kind of have a baby face and i think we all just assumed you were pure and innocent.”</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>“You all think i’m virgin? Maybe i start skating more music like <i>parisienne walkways<i> so people stop think i am little boy.” Yuzu frowns.</i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Okay! Never have i ever been arrest by polic-“</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>Before yuzuru could finish his sentence he was cut off by his friends.</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Wait wait wait so you’re just gonna leave us hanging and not give us details?!!” Evgenia asked</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Im so shy for telling story” yuzu says while hiding his face in both his hands.</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“It was one stupid time, I am 21 then and i say myself i don’t want to die virgin and i can’t do these things when have olympics so i do it once and i not see man again. He was nice but i think he was little creepy trying seduce young asian boy who not speak english much.”</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>The group fusses over him as if he was a child, checking for bruises and making sure he is okay, yuzu reassures them that it was a fun experience and they finally move on with the game.</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“We continue! Never have i ever been arrest by police”</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Okay i lost, i lost, i guess today is bullying grandpa javi day” </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>“Habi!!! You are not old! Maybe sometimes act like <i>ojii-chan<i> but you are very young spanish man every woman wanting.” Yuzu confidently declares while squishing javier’s face in his hands making javier’s lips puff up like a fish.</i></i></i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Jason and Zhenya stared at each other in disbelief. They could not believe how dumb their senpais could be sometimes. There was clearly something in the air and it was definitely not the hot sauce that jason bravely put on his nacho chips...</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>When the clock struck 11, Evgenia and Jason bid their farewells giggling the whole way through their shared uber. God they couldn’t wait for tweedledee and tweedledum to figure their shit out.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>Right as their car departed, the previously clear night sky was suddenly angrily pouring rain.<br/>
Javier checked his phone as yuzu was tidying up the crisp packets on the coffee table. To his surprise, he had several messages from none other than Yumi Hanyu.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>Yumi-san</i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>Good evening javi! I have to ask you big favor.<br/>
I see it is raining and it is late. I don’t want yuzu taking bus and sadly i am sick and cannot pick him up with car.<br/>
Please let yuzu stay there tonight.<i><br/>
おやすみなさい。<br/>
ありがとうございます 。</i></i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>To: Yumi-san</i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>It’s no problem! Please take care and rest. I will make sure yuzu is safe.<br/>
Goodnight to you as well!<i></i></i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>“Yuzu! Your mom just texted me. She said you should stay here tonight because it’s raining and too late to catch a bus, she wanted to pick you up but she isn’t feeling well.” Javi informed a sleepy looking yuzuru, now done with his quest of cleaning the living room.</i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>“Oh yeah this morning <i>okā-san<i> wasn’t feeling so good. Oh no habi. I do not want to be bothering you, is this okay for you?” He asked with genuine concern.</i></i></i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Of course it’s okay with me. I’ll even give you a new toothbrush ! Plus you’ll get to do something everyone wishes they could do.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“What? What is it?”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“You get to wear my clothes.”</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Why everyone want wear habi clothes?” Yuzu sputters in indignation</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Well you see little one, i am a very attractive spanish man with a big d-</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“JAVI SHUT UP!! I not know lots of english but i know this is very very bad jason tell me this is bad. You are so baddd i go home now i walk in the rain, i become sick and i tell them it’s because spanish man tell me about his little spanish man” yuzu says in a hurried tone, his face flushing red like the red peppers he hates with a passion.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“oh it’s definitely not little” javier says smugly</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>“Nooooooooo bad bad bad.” Yuzu whines hiding his face in his hands and shoving his face into javier’s chest. And as if on instinct, javier wraps his arms around the now giggling yuzuru and lifts him off the ground like he weighs approximately no pounds.</i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>Javier laughs at yuzu’s squeals of delight. “Okay <i>pequeño<i> time for bed! You can shower now i’ll get you some clothes.”</i></i></i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>In the end yuzuru ends up wearing javi’s baggy t-shirt that stopped around his mid thigh and nothing else as his tiny waist could not, for the life of it, hold on to any of javier’s sweatpants.</i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>Javier feels the long forgotten stress come back in an instant seeing the prettiest person in the world strutting around his apartment like he belongs in there. Oh god this is going to be a long long long night. The panic. It is here... and it is gay.</i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>“Javi alright?? You look stress again. Do you need my help?” Yuzuru asks a flustered javi tilting his little head to the side with sincere concern.</i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
    <i></i>
      <i></i>
        <i></i>
          <i></i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>
                                  <i>
                                    <i>
                                      <i>
                                        <i>
                                          <i>
                                            <i>He tiptoes closer and hangs onto javier’s neck, he moves his face forward until their noses touch. Javier can’t look anywhere but the plump pink lips about to touch his own.<br/>
Yuzu closes the gap between them.<br/>
｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡</i>
                                          </i>
                                        </i>
                                      </i>
                                    </i>
                                  </i>
                                </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          
        
      
    
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a bit longer than the first chapter and honestly i don’t have the plot written down because this fic is completely self indulgent i am literally just writing things i want to read lol. Anyways i really enjoyed writing this chapter! Please comment what you think❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuzu proposes an arrangement to javier.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Javier Fernandez is a healthy man. He is fit, heck, not just fit, he a world class athlete who intensely trains and maintains a strict diet.<br/>
But for reasons unknown to him, his heart seems to be having severe complications right at this very moment. He thought, I am so young why am i going into cardiac arrest. Until he realised NO he is Indeed incredibly healthy and this thought was just simply impossible and so he grounds him self, he <i>feels<i> his surroundings and that’s when it hits him: a pair of moist, plump lip caressing his own, soft pecks, the most gentle of kisses.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He could almost call it a shy kiss if it weren’t fore the insistent hand pulling on his hair and the other on the nape of his neck. When Javier’s brain stops short circuiting, he responds with just as much eagerness. Lips languidly moving against each other, hesitant to deepen and yet unwilling to part. He wills his courage and deepens the kiss, capturing Yuzuru’s bottom lip between his teeth, playfully nibbling on its softness.<br/>
Yuzuru whimpers with desperation its sound like music to Javier’s ears. He could take it no longer, “jump” he whispers hurriedly to Yuzu. Yuzuru complies and Javier quickly picks him up, holding him underneath his muscular thighs and pins him against the nearest wall.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Open up for me <i>cariño<i>.” Javier says nosing on the younger’s neck<br/>
Yuzu’s mouth opens with a gasp and Javier takes this opportunity to taste yuzu more, to feel his tongue with his own. He tastes like the Javier’s minty toothpaste, like a fresh citrusy drink, but but most of all, he taste like Yuzuru, he tastes good enough to eat. He deepens the kiss even further, pressing Yuzu against the wall , as if  the slightest distance would kill him.<br/>
By now Javier has lost all self control, he grips yuzuru’s ass with his big hands, squeezing to tease Yuzuru.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Uh habi please” yuzuru says breaking the kiss briefly to release a ragged breathe, it felt like too much yet not enough at the same time. Yuzu's hands were now holding Javier's waist tightly that his hands were formed in a knuckle, pulling his body closer to his, eager to feel javier against his body even more, as nervous as he was.<br/>
Their lips meet again, now losing any semblance of control, just two eager mouths exploring each other, never wanting to part.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They kissed for what felt like hours just enjoying each other’s lips, hands everywhere, pulling hair, caressing the other’s chest, yuzu’s hands going up and down javier’s back until he reaches javier’s curls running his hands through them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i><br/>
<i><br/>
<i><br/>
<i>Eventually, when he felt that his chest was about to explode, javier breaks the kiss.<br/>
They stare at each other with lust-addled eyes, their foreheads touching, their breaths heavy with want.<br/>
“We better stop before i can’t control myself anymore.” </i><br/>
</i><br/>
</i><br/>
</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yes maybe best if we stop now i really start feeling little javi cant control himself anymore” yuzu mutters to himself.<br/>
“What ?”<br/>
“Nothing!” Yuzu smiles shyly, as if he wasn’t just eagerly making out with javi three seconds ago.<br/>
“Did my kiss make javi forget of his stress?”<br/>
“Do you even have to ask that” javi responds running his fingers through yuzu’s still shower-damp hair</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You know javi, i like it when you kiss me, maybe when you have stress you can kiss me and we’re both happy.” He says with a cheeky smile</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Did you just propose to me?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yes silly habi will you make out with me?” Yuzuru asks as he gets down on one knee, puckering his lips while trying to hold in his giggles.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“God you’re so ridiculous, you’re lucky you have a nice ass.”<br/>
“Hey! My ass isn’t <i>nice<i>, it’s amazing!”</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>That night made Javier feel like a kid again. He almost felt silly hearing his own heartbeat racing at the thought of yuzuru’s lips on his, he feels himself go crazy tossing and turning on his bed knowing <i>he<i> is just next door snoozing on javi’s guest bedroom.<br/>
It scared the spaniard when he realised how almost normal the kiss felt. Sure, he was mildly surprised at the first moments but then it just felt <i>right<i>, inevitable.<br/>
He closed his eyes hoping desperately that sleep will come to him, unaware of the boy in the other room typing rapidly on his phone, gushing to his friends about how much of an amazing kisser javier was and how much he felt like a little slut enjoying the way javier grabbed his ass, and lastly, how much he didn’t mind at all feeling like the aforementioned “little slut.”</i></i></i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>——————————</i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>The following week was the most exhilarating and also confusing time in the spaniard’s life. He never thought he’d find himself in every corner of everywhere with his lips locked with none other than skating god and <i>heartthrob<i> Yuzuru Hanyu. He almost felt guilty taking up yuzuru’s offer of kisses whenever one of them feels stressed but he also thought that one truly has to be a special brand of idiotic not to accept a proposal of spit swapping with yuzu like “have you seen him??” He thinks to himself.</i></i></i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>At first the two were almost shy and passing off the excessive amounts of kissing as a joke but slowly but surely, it turned into a game of telepathy in which a shared look could only mean “where?” And “when?”.</i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>It was one particularly <i>stressful<i> day, as usual, yuzuru’s arms were wrapped around javier’s neck, his powerful legs straddling javier as he sat on the benches in the empty locker room. The only sounds present where their gentle moans and breathy sighs of pleasure. </i></i></i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“We really shouldn’t be making out here.” Javier says as he continues to not stop making out with yuzuru.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“Okay.” Yuzu replies, not giving a single shit.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“Oh baby don’t do that, then i won’t be able to stop myself.” Javier groans as yuzuru sucks on his adams apple and grinds his shapely ass on his crotch. For someone so formal and almost uptight in public, he was truly being ridiculously sensual and not at all formal in the very moment. He was moving as if his body was built to move sensually, seducing the hearts of poor spanish men.</i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>“Habi is just weak, i’m not doing anything. You always touch butt and do i lose control? No.” He says smugly, his face only breaking out into an expression of pain and pleasure when javier sneaks his hands in his fitted <i>underarmour<i> training gear to rub his thumbs on yuzuru’s nipples.<br/>
“Ah! Bad javi, you know i sensitive there!” Yuzu pouts.<br/>
Javi laughs, pecking his lips.<br/>
“Okay, okay sorry i’ll stop now. Now let’s get you home, i don’t want your mom to wonder why you came home late. I hardly think you can tell her you were late because you were attacking my lips no?”  He says with a huge grin.</i></i></i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Hey! You’re the one attacking my lips i was changing my clothes then i am feeling your hands on my butt, this is all thanks to habi that i am late.”</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>————————</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>It’s becoming a bad habit. He finds himself ones again sitting at the bar, looking to relieve some tension caused by his own stupidity. It seems his kissing endeavours have gone literally south because every time their lips break apart his body is overheated, his head has gone fuzzy and his dick takes charge and becomes the primary thinker in his system. Which leads him to now. He orders a pint of beer to cure his ever growing head (which head? He doesn’t know) ache. He won’t lie to himself, he knows the sole purpose of his nightly adventures is to forget, or maybe to find a replacement? Maybe even a poor replica?  </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Tonight he decides he’s had enough of pining over him so he finds someone who is the complete opposite of him. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Javier has never had difficulty with finding lovers. It had become an inside joke within his friend group and the general publi— okay so maybe it wasn’t an inside joke that javier, has never been single for longer than a week.<br/>
So he takes home the first woman who bats her eyelashes at him and offers to buy him a drink.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>He takes her to a hotel. It would feel wrong to fuck someone in his house, not when yuzuru has been there, has slept there. Not when he’s pinned him against the well there to kiss his lips.<br/>
Javier shows his bed partner the time of her life. He eats her out until she’s screaming out in pleasure, fucks her until her thighs are shaking from the intensity of her 3rd orgasm. She sucks his cock and he comes on her chest. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>She leaves telling him how they were all right about spanish lovers.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>As Javier soaks in the now lukewarm water of the tub he realises his eyes were closed the whole time. He fucked her hoping she was tighter around him, he palmed her tits hoping they’d be flat pecs, he pulled on her hair hoping they would be short, black and silky and not the curly chestnut locks he had in his hands. He realises that he didn’t kiss her lips. Not once.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>He started the night thinking he could find som replacement for his desires. He was so stupid. How can anyone think they could find a replacement when they’ve had the best before?<br/>
But then again, he thought, this was better than never satiating his hunger. Yuzu deserved and expected a friendship from him. He wasn’t going to ruin it because his cock wanted attention.(and that his heart tightened just at the thought of his little face) He thinks about how lucky he is to get to make him laugh everyday and see him up close when millions of people want to be in his place.<br/>
He couldn’t possibly let him know how he feels. No. That would be too selfish.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>———————</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>The next day he woke up feeling a lot better. He thankfully wasn’t nursing a hungover. It felt nice making peace with the fact that he was completely and utterly in love with his training mate.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Wait what?</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Javier stopped in his tracks. His hot mug of coffee held in mid air before it touched his lips.<br/>
In love? With yuzu?</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Well that was new.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>He laughed to himself thinking about how nothing really goes well when he starts using his brain before he’s had a cup of his strong black coffee. Made peace with the fact that he was in love?? Utter horse-shit. Even his thoughts lied to him. He was not peaceful at ALL, the only thing peaceful in his entire house was his cat happily munching on her breakfast next to javier.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>He decides to push all the ... love thoughts to the back burner of his mind. He’d have time to deal with that in the future! For now he has to train, win medals and maybe kiss a certain someone a little harder when he arrives at the club.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“You know what? Maybe i’ll even grab his butt harder today.” Man it feels good to be stupid.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>——————</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>He arrives at cricket club with a skip in his step.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Javi! Looking cheerful today what’s up?” Jason asked.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Oh nothing, you know same old same old” he says acting nonchalant.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“No, same old same old javi would look dead at a 10 am practice.”</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Oh it’s just that i got laid last night”</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>“Damn, you go lover boy, alright bye i’m heading to the ice now.” Jason says as he finished lacing up his boots.</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>Well that was a lie, javi thought, the only reason he was chipper was because he was planning to kiss yuzuru before lunch. </i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>
                    <i>
                      <i>
                        <i>
                          <i>
                            <i>
                              <i>
                                <i>———————-</i>
                              </i>
                            </i>
                          </i>
                        </i>
                      </i>
                    </i>
                  </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this was a little late! I had lots of homework to do this week ;__; anyway i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I’m so sorry if it’s bad i’ve never written a kissing scene before jdjdjdj. </p><p>not to be a needy bitch but please comment what you think uwu did you like it? it helps me to know how to better my next chapters! &lt;333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Javier is asked to take care of a sick yuzuru. Fluff ensues.</p><p>Check the end for notes!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday. A magnificent day for one particular spanish man, for during sundays, he was not at ALL obligated to leave his bed at a socially acceptable hour. He could freely choose to fuck around and stay in his room, cocooned around his cozy blankets. There exists only a few things that could possibly ruin his perfect day:</p><p>1. Get woken up earlier than 2 pm<br/>
2. See number 1</p><p>Out of all the days of the week, he did not expect to be unceremoniously taken out of his deep, deep slumber by the shrill ringing of his phone under his pillow. His first thought was to blame himself for forgetting to turn his daily alarm off until he realised that the ringtone was indeed, not the one that screams at him every morning when he has to train.</p><p>He grabs his phone rather violently (as violent as a sluggish and tired person could) and mumbles “dígame.”</p><p>“Javier-san?”</p><p>“Eh? Who is this?” Javier asks, a little more awake now</p><p>“It’s yumi-san, mother of yuzu.”</p><p>“Oh yumi-san I’m sorry i just woke up. What’s going on? is yuzu okay? Are you okay?”</p><p>“I’m fine javi-san but i’m afraid yuzu is not okay. You see, today i had to leave and go to airport early because i have to go back to japan and attend my daughter’s graduation. But last night yuzu had bad bad fever so now I’m feeling bad that i leave him alone.”</p><p>“Ah i see i see, is there anything i can do?” Javier asks her with genuine concern lacing his voice.</p><p>“I know this is too much to ask javier-san, especially during free-day, i would ask kikuchi-san but he is also in japan right now. Would it be okay if you stop by the pharmacy and get yuzu some medicine? I ask his doctor and he sent me list of medicine. Also maybe if possible, stop by our apartment and make him light breakfast, you know the one i sent  you with the soup and fish?” Yumi narrated to javi with an almost desperate tone.</p><p>It took javier awhile to process the information when all he could think about was how worried he was about poor, sick yuzu all alone in his apartment.</p><p>“A dios mio, it’s no problem at all, please send me the list and i will get it immediately, and don’t worry i’ll take care of him, please send my congratulations to saya-san.”</p><p>“Thank you so much javier-san, yuzu is right, you really are too kind.” </p><p>
  <i> i’m turning into a mother<i> javier thought to himself. He also realised how right his teammates were about calling him old. He was pretty sure no young man were text buddies with their best friends mother. He was also sure that no young man texts their best friend’s mother to send japanese and spanish recipes to each other. But hey, the extra culinary knowlege was welcomed so he couldn’t really complain, plus, he’ll never know! One day he might need to cook for a japanese person!</i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He didn’t realise that day would be today. He was thinking maybe in 10 years when he’s settled down and married and wanting to impress his hypothetical japanese spouse.<br/>
“Cooking for yuzu? Close enough i guess” he chuckled to himself.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He quickly showers to wake himself up and gets ready, leaving his own apartment after leaving some food for the still sleeping cat.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>—————————</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Yuzuru-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He didn’t know where he was. His surroundings were foggy, his mind even more so. He had a terrible pounding headache and his body felt like it was 0 and a hundred degrees at the same time. Yuzu didn’t know what was going on, he remembered taking some fever medicine and his mother bidding him farewell before she left for the airport. The reminder that his mom was not home didn’t help his rapidly beating heart as his ears picked up clanking noises from the kitchen.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He wasn’t alone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>With a still wobbly body, he gets up from bed and quietly finds a weapon to defend himself with only to realise nothing in his room even remotely resembles a weapon. He had no choice. He picked up one of his bigger pairs of crocs and held it securely in his hand. If this was the day he was meant to die, alone  in his home with a raging fever, he was going to die fighting.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He tiptoed his way into the kitchen with a singular croc clutched in his hands. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He saw the burglar. The bastard had the nerve to cook himself a meal while invading his home! </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He got closer, he raised the crocs in his hand, closed his eyes .... and began furiously hitting the intruder in the head while loudly screaming japanese expletives at him.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah puta puta!!! Yuzu!!! Stop!! Ow! It’s me!” The intruder said covering his face with his hands</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Take that! You bad man!” Whack.”and that!” Whack. “And tha- wait, puta? That is spanish. JAVI? What are you doing here”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yuzuru what the fuck ow those things can hurt you know” javier answers rubbing his face with his hands trying to soothe the now reddish skin.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yuzuru’s fever-warm-cheeks got even redder with embarrassment upon realising his mistake. “Gomen, gomen, but why are you here? How you open door?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your mom told me you were sick and asked me to get you some medicine and maybe make you some food , by the way how are you feeling? I made you breakfast if you’re hungry.”<br/>
Javier says as he walks towards yuzu and places the back of his right hand against yuzu’s forehead. “Oh you’re really hot.” Javier says in a concerned tone.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Thank you.” Yuzuru replies solemnly</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“No! I meant that- ah whatever. You should eat, i mad you rice, mackerel and miso soup maybe it’ll help with the fever, plus you can take your medicine afterward. Deal?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes mama thank you.” Yuzu responds getting on his knees and clinging to javier’s thighs as if he were a little child.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“God, you’re worse than effie.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>—————————</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Javier-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He came came there to help out a friend in need but he’s just honestly feeling so attacked right now.<i> was javier’s first thought as he felt those slippers hitting him repeatedly. The second thought was OUCH, and the third thought was “how is my attacker so cute even when his hair is all over the place with the little stubborn hair antennas sticking up and his face red from his high temperature. </i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He wanted nothing but to take yuzu in his arms and hug his sickness away. He hated seeing the boy so sluggish and weak. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>After resolving the whole intruder debacle, javier watched as yuzuru slowly rubbed his palms together and whispered itadakimasu! to himself. God, he was so fucking adorable.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“How is it?” Javier asks a hamster-cheeked yuzuru.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Is weewee dood senk you!!” Yuzu flashes javier a closed-lipped smile while raising his hands to do two thumbs up.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier didn’t really plan to stay very long at his friend’s apartment. But then again it was impossible to say no to a gloomy looking yuzuru with his puppy eyes and his hands together pleading javier to play video games with him for at least a little bit.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>A few hours of intense gaming with lots of losses (yuzuru, who tried to justify his losing with the fact that he is poor little boy who is very sick and cannot play well) and victories (javier), The spaniard notices yuzuru rubbing at his eyes and yawning every now and then. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He inches his hands closer and takes one of yuzu’s cheeks in his hand and proceeds to squeeze it. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy” javier says with a gentle laugh.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Mmnot shleepy” yuzuru replies, his words slurring with drowsiness caused by the medicines he took.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Do you want me to run you a bath?” Javier asks, now running his fingers through the japanese’s inky black hair, gently scratching his scalp. He could almost see yuzuru purring with glee at all the attention and affection he was getting.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yes, thank you.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He fills the tub with warm water and the citrusy soap that was in yuzu’s bathroom, he then went back to the living room to call yuzuru (who was almost falling asleep).</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>While yuzuru was soaking in the tub, javier straightened out the sheets of yuzuru’s bed, he fluffed his pillows, and replaced the tissue box that pooh-san was carrying. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yuzuru came out of the bathroom dressed in a loose t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. He was walking but his eyes were all droopy and fighting to stay awake. He walks towards javier and loops his arms around his neck.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Carry me to bed.” He softly demands.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“The bed is 1 cm away cariño.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What if i say please?” Yuzuru asks in a baby voice</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Fine.” Javier responds putting his hands under yuzu’s thighs, picking him up and slowly depositing him on the freshly made bed. He tucks yuzuru in the blanket and surrounds him with pillows. He looked ridiculous. He was like a little burrito. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It seemed that day javier was on full-mother-goose mode. His heart ached at the thought of yuzu in discomfort, if he could do anything to lessen his pain, he would do it in a heartbeat. He checks yuzuru’s temperature again and sighs in relief when he realises that his temperature had thankfully gone down a little bit. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Habi?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yes yuzu?” Javier asks while he once again, runs his fingers through yuzuru’s hair.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Can habi stay please? Until i sleep?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His heart twists with fondness.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Of course pequeño, i’ll be here the whole time.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“One more thing habi.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yeah?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Can you kiss me goodnight?” Yuzu asks, taking javier’s hand that was previously stroking his hair and putting it against his warm cheeks. As if hoping that javier’s big hand would cover his shy, tomato-red face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier doesn’t respond, he just chuckles at yuzuru’s ridiculousness. He was such a brat. And he was the foolish, lenient parent who didn’t give damn if his child was spoiled. He lowers his head, kisses yuzuru’s forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, which makes yuzuru giggle, and finally, gives him a sweet kiss on his plump lips.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They exchange sweet sipping kisses, gentle, without an ounce of intent to take it further. Yuzu sighs in contentment, he felt so nice, so appreciated and so calm. In his bed, with javier’s calloused caressing his cheeks, and his lips gently brushing against his own.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Goodnight yuzu.” Javier says pulling away with a smile.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It’s 5 pm habi.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>He’s half asleep with a fever and he still has time to be sassy.<i> javier thinks. </i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
    <i></i>
      <i></i>
        <i></i>
          <i></i>
            <i>“Sleep now yuzu i’ll be here when you wake up.”</i><br/>
——————<br/>
Javier leaves yuzuru’s room and updates his mom on what happened. (Except he didn’t tell his mother that he was in her house kissing his son on the lips because really, he has no intention of giving Hanyu Yumi a heart attack). Javier also asks her what to cook for dinner to which she responds:
          
        
      
    
  
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Yumi-san:</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Javier-san! Thank you so much for taking care of yuzu, he is lucky he has you for a friend. I asked only to take medicine and make breakfast but now you are here offering to cook dinner. You are too kind. I hope yuzuru was not difficult, i know he can be like needy baby when he is sick. I apologise.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>For dinner i think you can make steam white rice, vegetables, dashi-based soup, and grilled fish. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Thank you again!</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Javier goes through the recipes that yumi has sent him over the course of their recipe-sharing text friendship and finds the one he thought was most suitable to a sick yuzu who probably won’t have a huge apetite when he wakes up.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He puts on the only apron he could find ( a light blue apron with cats wearing figure skating boots), and meticulously prepares and cooks the ingredients.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>It’s a few hours later when yuzuru wakes up from his slumber. He walks up to javier and hugs him from behind. </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Javier couldn’t see his face, but he could feel his smile through the thin material of his shirt.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Sleep well?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Yes, thank you.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Javier thinks to himself, God, he wouldn’t mind having this everyday.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyoooo!! Sorry i disappeared for like a week! I had lots of schoolwork to do sadly :(. I was disheartened every time i realised i didn’t have time to write but anyway, god bless weekends bc i was finally able to write!</p><p>I hope you guys like this chapter. I’m not really following a plot or anything, this chapter was just very healing to me, i feel really scared and sad so i needed to write something like this. I hope it gives you guys comfort as well ❤️</p><p>Comment what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuzuru phones a friend for help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“WHY WON’T HE FUCK ME?!” </p><p>A frustrated voice whines into the telephone. “I’ve been dropping hints left and right ! Is he blind? I know he wears glasses but i didn’t think his eyes were THAT blurry... how is he not seeing all the signs i’m dropping” </p><p>“Dude, calm down, i know you’re horny but you can’t expect the guy to just he able to ‘read your signs’, you gotta give the guy some time to figure them out i mean, you’re not exactly the most non-mysterious person out there.” Keiji tanaka responds to his friend.</p><p>“Yeah but keiji i keep intentionally dropping things in front of him and picking them up slowly so he can see my butt!” Yuzuru insists childishly.</p><p>“Oh so he’s <i>blind<i> blind.” </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“And i even proposed to kiss his problems away every time he was stressed! I don’t think i can be any more obvious that that. I just- i like him so much keiji, he’s so sweet did you know he stayed with me all day yesterday and took care of ke and cooked for me because i was sick? Isn’t he so arghhhh!!!!”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yuzu, i think we’ve officially gotten ourselves into a code red”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ah shit , not code red.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“So what do i do? He’s just so nice and perfect and handsome and muscular and he’s such an amazing kisser and i- i’m just a weak weak boy.” Yuzuru asks desperately.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay too much information. Back to code red. I think you need to keep acting like a slu-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Hey! We’re you about to call me a slut?”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“I mean i know that but hey now let’s be nice to me.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“As i was saying, i think you need to continue acting the way you usually do but this time, do it with other men too. It’ll catch your spanish boy’s attention once he realises he’s got competition and he needs to start acting soon before you get snatched up.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“That’s so fucking dumb keiji ... i’ll update you on how it goes.”</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>——————————</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>-Javier-</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Something was definitely up.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>In his years of training with yuzuru, he had never once seen him interact more than the necessary polite bow and greeting with the boy from reception (who was so obviously smitten with yuzu it was honestly painful to watch), but today, Javier witnesses with wide eyes as yuzu laughs his sugary sweet laugh, throwing his head back and touching the receptionist’s shoulder. His face was flushed with glee as if the other man had just told him the funniest thing ever. The receptionist preens at the oh-so-wanted attention he was getting from yuzuru.<br/>
Watching this interaction unfold, javier can’t begin to explain why his hands ball up to fists and tightens with irritation.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>First it was the receptionist, then it was Javier. No not him. Javier Raya.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Yuzuru skates up to him, his eyes focused and purposeful, he then proceeds to ask <i>habi raya-san<i> to teach him how to say random words in spanish.<br/>
And the other Spanish man was more than happy to indulge this tiny, adorable, japanese skating legend and teach him some spanish. Javier compliments yuzuru’s accent and actually blushes, he practically looked like a tomato now.</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier Fernandez was fuming. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>If he were in a cartoon, he could almost picture thick, hot smoke coming out his nose from how annoyed he was. He didn’t even know if he was pissed at yuzu, or raya, or that receptionist! Or maybe he was more pissed at himself because he realises he has absolutely no right to feel this way. Yuzu wasn’t his. He was just a friend who he casually makes out with! no big deal.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>His seething anger dissipates the moment yuzuru skates next to him and tape his arm.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Javi! I’m doing run through of program please watch me okay?” He says flashing a sweet smile to the older man.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Of course yuzu. Ganbatte!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yuzuru flashes him another blinding smile and gets into positions. The moment the music starts, it’s like he’s been transported into another world. His eyes are closed, his face serene, his fingers so delicate and precise as if he was a world renowned concert pianist ready to impress the world with his music and his body moves with so much ease like he was born for this. Like he was born to skate.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier watches, entranced by this moment of perfection. Yuzuru makes mistakes throughout his run through but it didnt matter. It didnt make the moment any less magical. Javier felt so lucky, so privileged that he gets to see this everyday. He knows millions would kill to be in his position right now. He smiles and thinks to himself “i am so fucked.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>————————-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>-Yuzuru-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The day ends with javier walking yuzuru to his bus stop. They are quiet as their swing around on their sides. Yuzu is a little disappointed and forlorn. Though he tries to hide it. He thinks about the sad update he’s going to have to give keiji after his rather unsuccessful first day at his seduction plans. He was sure javi was going to do something when he started flirting with Raya but to no avail. The man remained as clueless a fish trying to swim on land.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Is something wrong?” Javier asks</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Nothing is wrong habi, i’m just feeling tired.” He tries to smile but his eyes betray him. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He couldn’t tell javier that he was sad because his long time crush probably doesn’t like him back and that he’s so horny for said crush it’s not even funny anymore. He almost wanted to grab javier by his curls and scream “WHY ARE ALL YOU MEN SO BLIND!!” God he hated being gay. Men were so annoying, he was sure no woman was this dumb.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“You’re such a bad liar yuzuru, c’mere.”<br/>
Javier says, chucking as he pulls yuzuru close, his hands cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly on his lips.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>For a moment yuzuru forgot why he was even upset in the first place. All he knew was that he was here, with javi, and he’s being held and kissed like he was the most precious thing in the world. Huh. Maybe liking men isn’t so bad after all.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier gently licks at his bottom lip asking for entrance. Yuzuru gladly opens up, allowing javier to deepen the kiss. They’ve done this so many times now. He thought maybe he’d be sick of it by now but oh boy was he wrong. Until now he still gets butterflies in his stomach, he hands still itch to grab onto javier’s neck and pull gently at his hair.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier does something with his tongue that makes yuzuru moan with pleasure. Javier takes this moment to bring his hands down to his ass, squeezing them and kneading them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Javi-“ yuzu says breaking the kiss for a second.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Mm?” Javier responds as he continues to worship yuzuru’s mouth with his own.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Stop” kiss. “Massaging my butt.” Kiss. “Like is bread”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier laughs breaking the kiss. “God you’re so ridiculous, but you can’t blame me, your butt is so cute i thought it was soft bread” he says pecking yuzuru’s lips for the last time.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Habi. Do you want to come over and then we play games? Mom is still in japan and i’m feeling little lonely at home.” Yuzu hopes it didn’t sound too desperate. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Of course! But only if we get takeout. Oh and you’re paying.” javier grins</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Wow, habi gentleman. Let’s go!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>—————————</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They arrive at yuzuru’s place at about 6:30 pm, both agreeing to put dinner matters as topmost priority as they were both ravenous. They spend an embarrassingly great amount of time just going through Yumi’s catalogue of takeout food flyers ranging from normal american burgers to exotic moroccan food. They decide they were too hungry to appreciate and explore a new cuisine so they end up ordering something they knew they both liked.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Javier rings the italian place and puts it on loudspeaker. They hear a man answer with an Italian accent so fake it was almost offensive. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“<i>Buonasera!<i> Welcome to Antonio’s pizzeria! What a type of pizza do you want?”</i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>Yuzu orders a light <i>pizza margherita<i> with a side of <i>patate fritte<i> and a can of diet coke while javi orders a much heavier <i>Pizza alla boscaiola bianca<i> with the same sides.</i></i></i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>While they wait for their food they freshen up and set up the consoles for their gaming session. </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>All grace and elegance was thrown out the window the moment they set their food down on their laps. They devoured their dinner like their life depended on it. Javier can’t help but laugh at yuzuru’s hamster cheeks. He thought he looked adorable.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>They finish their food and they both remain seated on the floor, slowly rubbing their stomachs.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“I don’t think i’ve ever seen you eat that much before.” Javier tells yuzuru</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“I don’t think i eat that much before. I feel like i have baby in me. Little tomato, cheese and pizza dough baby.”</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>Javier snickered and put his hands on yuzuru’s tummy “when is the baby due? Are you excited to become a new mommy?” </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“I am due in three months, it’s very scary but i think i’m ready to be mother. But also i’m thinking my other baby, effie, will be feeling little jealous of her food brother.” Yuzu responds with a serious face. </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“You’re effie’s mother? Does that make me her <i>papá<i> ?” </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“Yes you are papa javier and you’re bad husband because you feed your pregnant wife unhealthy food like pizza.” Yuzu tells him trying to hold his laughter.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“Sorry wifey.” He says plucking a singular basil leaf that was left on the pizza box. “Here, have some nutritious food.” </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“Bad husband! I divorce you!”</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“Nooo, please don’t i’ll do anything!”</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“Anything?”</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“Yes, anything.” Javier sighs knowing his now apparently new wife is going to ask for something ridiculous.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>“Will good husband clean up please? Oh and carry me to bathroom so i can brush teeth!”</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>—————————</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>-Yuzuru-</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>To be fair, they did actually try to play games and play games only but sometimes, you have to let nature take its course and allow the natural magnetic pull between two people bring them closer together. Yuzuru pleads his subconscious to be kinder to him and not judge him as he lets javier pull him onto his lap, his legs on either side of him. Javier’s hands are drawn to his tiny waist like a moth to a flame his lips leaving a trail of moist pecks from the back of his ear, all the way down to his collarbones.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>Javier’s hands are all over him, and yuzuru can’t help but run his fingers through the spanish man’s thick curls. Yuzuru moans as javier sucks on his adam’s apple , then moves his lips to the sensitive part of his neck where it meets his shoulder. Javier bites down gently, making yuzuru gasp.</i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>He slides his hands under yuzuru’s shirt and runs his thumb over his stiff and sensitive nipples. Yuzu has never felt so many things at the same time before, his mind goes fuzzy with the tingling sensation of fingers on his chest, lips on his neck, and the hardened member underneath his thighs. He grinds his hips and pushes down harder making javier groan into his ear. “<i>joder<i>, yuzu, baby you’re killing me.”</i></i></i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Yuzuru already knew he liked it when javier spoke his mother tongue but nothing could compare to now, hearing his voice drop two octaves lower, and filled with lust because of yuzuru himself.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Habi, i can feel you under me. Please... let me”</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Let you what <i>querido<i> ?” Javier asks , he lifts yuzuru’s offending shirt over his head and places his mouth on his chest, his lips then wrap around his right nipple while his hand pinches the left one.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Uh- uh hmm.. habi... i wanna taste you.. please.” Yuzuru responds, trying not to be so loud.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Fuck. You sure baby?”</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Yuzu doesn’t respond and instead drops his hand down javier’s obvious bulge and squeezes.<br/>
They stare into each other’s eyes as yuzuru lowers javier’s bottoms and frees his stiff cock from his now overly tight underwear.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>He lifts himself off javier’s lap and kneels down on the wooden floor. </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>He’s seen javier naked before. After all, they were athletes who share the same training space and the same locker room so it was inevitable that he would one day see <i>things<i> though he had never really seen javier’s cock in this context, i.e. hard and horny as fuck.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>He’s a bit speechless as he pins his gaze onto the hardened member. It was long and hard and thick, with veins protruding angrily from how erect he was. Yuzuru wraps his delicate hands around it, lightly stroking and squeezing every now and then.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Nene, don’t be a tease.” Javier groans throwing his head back when yuzuru places kitten licks on the fat, pink head of his cock.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Yuzuru acquiesces and wraps his lips on the head, he had only taken in the sensitive head and his mouth already felt full. He wraps his right hand on the base of his cock and makes eye contact with javier as he takes more of his member into his hot and willing mouth.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>He didn’t know why people said giving blowjobs was a sign of submission because he had never felt as powerful as he did at that moment. He felt like he could ask javier for anything and he would give it right away since yuzuru’s mouth was giving him the best sensations he had ever had. </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Once yuzuru manages to take most of javier into his mouth, his nose brushing the neat pubic hairs at the base, he feels his gag reflex act up and he makes a noise of protest.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Habi, you’re too big i can’t take all of you in my mouth.” Yuzuru says in small voice. It almost felt wrong listening to such an innocent voice when there was definitely nothing innocent about what he was doing.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“God, yuzu you’re killing me, your mouth feels so perfect around me, put your hands on what you can’t reach okay?”</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Yuzuru nods and does what he’s told. He takes javier’s length in his mouth again, setting up a rhythm and bobbing his head up and down, his cheeks hollowing as he sucks. He can feel javier’s hand on his hair, pushing his head down, his legs were shaking from pleasure.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>With every passing moment the sensual noises from javier’s mouth gets louder and his hips gradually lose control and start to thrust into yuzuru’s mouth. </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Yuzuru can feel his eyes tearing up. It felt so good knowing javier was going crazy from pleasure because of him. He pulls off and suckles on the head while his hands stroke up ad down at a fast pace. </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Fuck yuzu, i’m gonna come.” Javier says with a moan, his eyes rolling to the back of his head </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Javier comes with a loud groan leaving his lips, thick; white ropes of come run down yuzuru’s hand that was still stroking the still stiff cock. </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Nene, you were perfect. You made me feel so good baby.”<br/>
Yuzuru preens at the praise. He lowers his head once again and licks at the fat head, tasting the semen on his tongue. He gently sucks on the now softening cock, his eyes meeting javier’s lust-crazed ones, he felt javier’s  legs shaking with overstimulation.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Shit. You really want me dead huh? Come here sit on my lap, let me take care of you.”</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Yuzuru didn’t even notice how hard he was in his underwear, his own cock leaving a wet patch on the thin cloth.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Princess, you’re so wet for me.” Javier whispers huskily as he takes yuzuru oht of his underwear and strokes his hardened length.<br/>
Yuzu blushes at the vulgar term, he didn’t know why but it made him want to hide his face in javier’s shoulders, he didn’t even know he liked being praised like a girl.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“Uh habi, habi please. Close”</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>“So good for me baby, that’s it come for me.” Javier kisses him passionately as his hands start stroking yuzuru faster and faster.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>Yuzuru comes with a shout. His mouth going slack with pleasure, his eyes were glazed and foggy, his mind felt empty and full at the same time.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>He drops his head on javier’s shoulder and let’s his droopy eyes close. </i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>He feels hands lower him into warm water, gentle hands cleaning him, and drying him.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>
                  <i>He falls asleep under a cozy warm blanket, and an even warmer embrace.</i>
                </i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello my beautiful nuggets! I am back from the dead and writing uhhh about 1k of a very detailed blowjob. Hope you guys like it !<br/>(Aka please be nice i know nothing about sex and blowjobs i tried my best but this might be mess even after all my efforts )</p><p>As usual this isn’t edited nor is it beta read lol. Feel free to point out any typos hehe</p><p>Leave a comment and kudos mwah!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuzu and zhenya’s day out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuzuru had never slept that well in his life. He languidly stretched out his long, lean limbs only to be prevented by his hard pillow. “Hard pillow? But all my pillows are fluffy” he thinks to himself. His body was so loose and relaxed he barely registered the sturdy chest his left cheek was resting on, the muscular arm draped on his hips and the neck his head was tucked into. </p><p>“Javi.” He thought. He face couldn’t help but stretch into a grin when he realised that javier had spent the night on his bed and had cuddled him all through their sleep. He was surrounded by his scent. His sheets would probably smell like a mixture of yuzuru’s lemony fresh body wash, his vanilla and cinnamon body moisturiser and javi’s minty and spicy scent. He realises he doesn’t mind that one bit. </p><p>Javier groans, tightening his hold on the smaller man in his arms, dropping a light sleepy kiss on his forehead. “Morning.” he mumbles.</p><p>“Good morning boys sleep well?” A voice asked.</p><p>“Yes very well thank you.” </p><p>It took javier a couple of seconds to realise that yuzuru had gone tense in his arms and the female voice that had spoken was definitely NOT yuzuru’s. Yuzuru pushes javier off him and tugs the thick blanket towards himself until only the top of his hair was visible.</p><p>“Y-yumi-san? Uhh ohayo..” javier says sheepishly. “When did you arrive in toronto?”</p><p>“Ohayo javi, i just got here a couple of hours ago actually. Breakfast?” Yumi hanyu says with her arms crossed in front of her, a big knowing smirk on her lips.</p><p>“Yumi-san i’m so sorry i swear it’s not what it looks like.” Javier lies through his teeth. He felt like he’d rather the bed turn into lava and melt him than look into the eyes of yumi hanyu who probably thinks his son had just been corrupted by a coloniser. He was in deep shit. </p><p>“It’s okay javier i know young men have their needs and i also know you and yuzu like each ot-“</p><p>“KA-SAN. Please stop. Have mercy on me.” Yuzuru loudly shouts in japanese from under the blanket.</p><p>“Eh? I can’t hear you yuzu you have to get out from that blanket and stop being a coward so i can hear you.” Yumi responds trying to hold back her laughter at her son’s obvious embarrassment and mortification.</p><p>“Okay i’ll let you boys get dressed. I’ll make you some breakfast, you guys must be hungry from all that... exercise.”</p><p>All yumi hears is yuzuru’s wails of embarrassment and javier’s barely controlled confused chuckling as she leaves the room. </p><p>Breakfast was a bit of a strange affair to say the least. Most of javier’s time was spent guiltily looking down on his plate of rice and fish, his chopsticks pushing the food around the plate in between intervals of meek eating and chewing. He didn’t really know why he felt so guilty. Maybe it was the fact that yumi had trusted him with looking after yuzu every once in a while and though he did look after yuzu, he also did a whole lot more than looking...</p><p>Yuzu was a whole other story. He was completely refusing to eat his breakfast. His upper body was slumped on the counter and the only sign of life visible was the rising and falling of his chest from his deep bothered sighs. The two felt like a pair of delinquents who just got caught doing something they shouldn’t have been. </p><p>“Yuzuru, eat your breakfast, you have training in an hour and you need strength.” Yumi declares in a stern, but mostly concerned tone.</p><p>Yuzuru slowly gets up from his droopy position and it was only then that javier notices the red rimmed eyes and the tired face. Javier and yumi shared a look and javier knew he shouldn’t be in this room and so he got up and excused himself to go to the bathroom.</p><p>Yuzuru’s chest felt heavy, he could feel his mother’s gaze on him and he was much too afraid to look up, who knows what he will see! He didn’t ever want to see the look of disgust or disappointment on his mother’s face.</p><p>“Yuzu, please look at me, what’s wrong?” Yumi asks, gently placing her hand on top of yuzuru’s shoulder.</p><p>“Oka-san, i’m so sorry.” He barely got the words out before he broke into tears, all he could hear was his violent sobs and his mother’s soothing voice.</p><p>“Yuzu, please stop crying, why are you saying sorry to me? Because i saw you in bed with another person?” Upon bearing this, yuzuru’s howls of despair got even louder.</p><p>“Oka-san, i don’t like girls why are you not angry with me?”  Yuzuru chokes out, finally looking up at his mother. </p><p>He felt silly. All this time he was so afraid of looking into his mom’s eyes, when all he would eventually see were two eyes glassy with tears, and filled with love.</p><p>“Yuzu, i know honey, and it’s okay. I’ll always love you, you are still my baby boy and nothing will ever change that .”</p><p>Yumi guides a shaky yuzuru to the couch where he proceeds to lay his head on this mother’s shoulder and wrap his arms on her neck. He felt like a child again needing the comfort and love of his <i>oka-san</i>.</p><p>“Thank you mom.” He whispers in between gentle hiccups.</p><p>“But yuzu, please warn me when you have your boyfriend over so i don’t have to see ... anything.”</p><p>“Ka-san! Please stop reminding me, and javi isn’t my boyfriend.”</p><p>“Not your boyfriend? Is that what the kids call being in love these days?” Yumi says lightly patting patting yuzuru’s back and smiling at his son’s ridiculousness.</p><p>And that’s how javier finds them, with yuzuru in the arms of his mother, and yumi comforting a seemingly emotionally exhausted yuzuru.  After a couple more minutes of getting ready, they finally head out to go to the cricket club and if anyone noticed that javier was wearing someone else’s japanese-branded training pants, no one says a thing.</p><p>——————————————-</p><p>Yuzuru’s morning had been quite the party with his mother arriving early from her trip thus discovering him and his not-boyfriend partially clothed and cuddling in bed together, waking up in javier’s arms (though that one was less traumatic), and to put a cherry on top of the cake that is the chaos of this morning, he was also, in a way, contractually obligated to come out of the closet. </p><p>In his mind, he didn’t know if he actually feared for his mother to find out that he was not as straight as his extended leg during sit spins or if he just generally didn’t want  his mother to perceive him as anything but an asexual figure skating person . He always had a gut feeling that his mother wouldn’t really disown him or anything, the worst he could come up with was a slight disappointment over the fact that he will probably never have his <i>own<i> children. He guesses that most of his inner turmoil stems from his discomfort of sharing his personal feelings, especially non platonic feelings with anyone other than himself.</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Maybe it was the distress that led him to do something spontaneous that afternoon. After Ghislain noticed his less than average enthusiasm to work on his jumps, which is a rare sighting, He and brian decided to let him go home early and rest as they knew nothing would come out of forcing someone to train when their heart was not in it.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Evgenia, bless her soul, has tried on multiple occasions to get yuzuru to come with her to the mall but the introverted little hermit that is yuzuru hanyu has always refused, albeit very politely and filled with genuine regret but today, it was different. He just had the most rollercoaster-esque morning and thought <em>fuck it</em> , why not?</i></i>
  
</p><p>
  <i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And that’s how he finds himself, at 4 in the afternoon, with a hyperactive zhenya beside him. She was rubbing her palms together , her eyes bright with excitement. Yuzuru was terrified. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Hey yuzu.” Zhenya asks him with a scheming look on her face.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Yes?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Have you ever gotten your nails done?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Not really.” Yuzuru gulps with apprehension? Excitement? He wasn’t sure.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>———————-</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was having the time of his life. His manicurist was this lovely asian lady who kept on trying to set him up with her gay son saying, “he is a med student! He can take care of you in the future!” While zhenya’s was a plump woman who was apparently also a fortune teller who predicted zhenya would break 3 men’s hearts in the span of 6 months. It was so fun just to sit and hang out with evgenia and talk about things that weren’t related to figure skating. They talked about anime, school, the hardships of moving to a new country and, he was a little ashamed to admit that they did gossip about boys (just a little).</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They spent about an hour in the nail salon during which his hands were moisturised and massaged, his nails trimmed, cleaned, buffed and coated with a nice layer of shiny, almost clear polish with little specks of iridescent glitter. It felt good to be pampered.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Ooooh let me see your hands!” Zhenya exclaims as they leave the salon. She takes his hands and admires the sheen of the polish. She then snaps a quick photo of both of their hands and asks if she could post it on her instagram promising that his (or his hands) identity would be kept private. He chuckles and agrees.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The two then spend a long time just looking at the menus displayed outside the restaurants trying to decide what to eat after tedious day of money spending and deep philosophical discussions. After much debate, they decide to ruin their athletic figures with the abomination that is american cuisine. In yuzuru’s japanese eye, no food, and definitely no burger had any business being <i>that</i> big (and greasy).</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Zhenya can you ask if the burgers have the peppers? The red one.” Yuzuru asks with a strained look on his face. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Um... okay? But why? Don’t you like red peppers?” It was almost comical, zhenya thinks, how yuzuru’s eyes open wide with disdain, as if zhenya had offended his ancestors.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Zhenya, pepper is my biggest enemy. I don’t respect pepper like i respect javi.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Evgenia confirms with the workers in the burger place that yuzuru’s food was indeed, free of any threatening substances. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“There must be a story behind this yuzu, you must tell me.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yuzuru clears his throat, his face becoming serious. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“It was one day in finland i forget to take the japanese food for trip, i realise i have to eat strange foods so i buy burger, this burger had red thing and i’m thinking ah! This is tomato, i love tomato so i take big bite when ...”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>——————————</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I need sweatpants...” zhenya mutters looking at their hands filled to the brim with shopping bags. (Yuzuru found an electronics store and another store that sells downy and soft pyjamas he couldn’t help but splurge while zhenya bought materials for scrapbooking, a new ipad and some running shoes.)</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Zhenya sponsor is nike yes?” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>She nods in response.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Why do you need more?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So??? It’s just nice to have more comfy clothes! Come with me to pink!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yuzuru didn’t really know why they were going to a colour to buy clothes, or if “pink” was a euphemism for something but he just chose to shrug it off and let himself get dragged by the hand towards “pink”.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The moment he entered the store, he suddenly felt as though he were a seven year old noble english girl with yellow-blonde hair and a blue dress following a rabbit down a hole, which in this case, is a barely-adult russian girl with a penchant for lounge wear. He had never seen so much printed hoodies and smelt so many fruity and sweet scents at the same time. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Evgenia taps him on his shoulder and excitedly tells him to go explore and have a gander as she was going to scour the store for the best deals “i have coupons!” She says with glee.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He thought the store was already large as it is, imagine his surprise when he discovered it was connected to yet another store. His eyes grew wide at the realisation that he was no longer in the safety of sweatpants and college hoodies but he was not in the realm of ... <i>lace</i>... too much lace. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He was in awe, it was all just <i> so pretty</i> he started his slow journey and examined rows upon rows of silk, lace, satin and chiffon. The smooth material felt like a dream on his fingertips he wondered how it would feel like on his body, draped across his chest, hugging his most sensitive parts. <i>Would javi like it on me</i> ?  He blushed at the naughty thought, but no anount of embarrassment could stop his hands from picking up his desired garments and hastily running to the check-out, he was much too anxious, bubbly with excitement to have the courage to try it on there.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The five-minute wait to pay for his things was torturous. He felt like everyone’s eyes were on him, judging, wondering why this skinny japanese boy was in line to buy <i>lingerie</i> when in reality no one had been paying him any mind.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“For your girlfriend?” The cashier asked politely with a kind smile.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Ah , no i’m gay.” Yuzuru blurted out, his tongue not catching up to his brain’s commands of discretion.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“ For you? Are you sure about this?” The cashier asks, one eyebrow raised.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yuzuru was going to cry. He could already feel tears welling up in his eyes, it was definitely a mistake coming here, he was such a fool, he felt like such a weirdo buying women’s underwear.<br/>
Before he could take back his words and run out of the store, the lady continued her statement.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I think white would suit your skin-tone better.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“What?” Yuzuru asked disconcerted. In reality he had been preparing himself for a whole slew of homophobic remarks.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“This colour, it’s pretty, but i think white would totally highlight your angelic vibes i mean babe look at you! You’re so pretty! If you wore a white set, you could have any men falling at their feet.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Yuzuru’s face reddens at the comment. “Thank you, you’re right i get white, is very pretty.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Fifteen minutes later, he meets up with a satisfied Evgenia and they part ways at the bus stop with yuzuru thanking zhenya genuinely for the fun time at the mall.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Thank you for inviting me zhenya, today is bad day but mall with zhenya make me feeling more and more better.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Aww no problem yuzu! I had so much fun, you look so serious sometimes but you’re actually so funny and chill and the perfect person to hang out with!”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He heads home with a calm smile on his face, clean and glittery nails, a full stomach, shopping bags chock-full of things that gave him that immediate serotonin boost, and another bag with a sheer white lacy bustier top , a matching garter belt embroidered with flowers, a couple of delicately placed rhinestones and feathers and a satin g string with intricate patterns on the outside that would probably just barely cover his most delicate parts.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He couldn’t wait to try them on.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like all i do here is apologise for my tardiness so i’m gonna... not do that.</p><p>Again i hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Be reminded that i’m not following a specific plot i’m just writing this ~medieval ballad~ style in which i just present to you random events that happen lol.<br/>(Bc this was late i made it extra long hehe)</p><p>As usual leave a comment and kudos mwah❤️</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuzuru tries on his newly purchased items. Sin ensues.</p><p>(Warning, you will need holy water after reading)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! I made this chapter extra long as a way to say sorry 😌<br/>I made a twitter for my ao3 if you want to chat about rpf/ yuzu fanfics/ fanfic in general ❤️</p><p>Follow me if you want! : @tiniezuru</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The process of trying on lingerie almost defeated its original purpose. Yuzuru realised he had not stopped for a second to google :<br/>
<i> How to get this shit on me? </i><br/>
It killed him to admit that putting on the frilly garments was definitely NOT as sexy and desirable as the result. </p><p>He stared at the foreign figure in the mirror clad in beautiful laces and silk, with long never-ending legs and flushed cheeks, red from exertion. The mere sight of himself gave a warmth pooling in his belly, the blood rushing down south, making his most private, most vulnerable parts sensitive to the new materials on his body.</p><p>He felt so ... sexy.</p><p>He turned around and looked at his back, his eyes heading towards his full ass, noticing the g string’s pathetic attempt and covering anything, such a false pretense of modesty, when, in a heartbeat, a lover could easily sweep the thin material aside and see him. All of him.<br/>
Before he could get carried away with lust, he hears the door shut signalling his mother’s presence. He quickly changes out of his newly acquired armour and reminds himself to discretely book at appointment for a ... very specific type of wax.</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Training the next day proved to be quite a challenge. He kept popping his jumps and getting distracted by his spanish rival. He was usually the master of focusing on the task at hand but unfortunately his mind was just filled thoughts of  ‘I have lingerie in my sports bag i have lingerie in my sports bag!!!’ And ‘I wonder what javi will think of it on me!!’’</p><p>God he was such a slut. </p><p> </p><p>And he liked it.</p><p>At the end of the training session, a freshly showered Javier comes up to Yuzuru who was putting on his daily, casual trainers. </p><p>“Go put a shirt on you prick, stop distracting me.” Yuzu murmurs to himself in japanese.</p><p>“What? Did you say something?” Javi says curiously.</p><p>“Oh nothing i ask if javi wanting to ask something.” He puts on his brightest, smile, his tried (and preferred) method of making boys fawn over him.</p><p>“Yeah actually i was wondering if you wanted to come over for a game night and maybe a sleepover since we don’t have training tomorrow?”</p><p>‘Kami-sama... arigatou gozaimasu..” yuzu whispers to himself, thanking the gods that he didn’t have to come up with a lame excuse to ehem... get to javi’s .. sleeping chamber.</p><p>“Yes!” Yuzu responds with enthusiasm. “But first i must go to uhhh... doctor today for checking up! Yes for checking up.”</p><p>“Doctor? Are you okay? Are you sick?” Javier inquires with genuine worry.</p><p>He was so cute. Always worrying his curly little head. Little did he know, the Doctor in question was an expert in the arts of de-hairing twinks, not exactly curing your typical athletes’ ailments.</p><p>“Everything fine habi! We just make sure everything is fine with me!”</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Yuzuru had just become the biggest feminist there is. If the old times had the witch hunters, then today the world had big companies making women feel insecure about body hair that they go to their local salons to get brutally tortured to look the certain way men want them to.<br/>
He lays there with unshed tears on his eyes trying not to embarrass himself to the nice waxer who didn’t judge him at all when he asked for a Brazilian wax. It was so painful, he really foolishly thought his years of falling on the ice would prepare him for an hour of hair removal but no, he was nothing but a big clown in a circus of pain. He couldn’t even imagine what childbirth would be like. He stopped his imagination before he could picture himself giving birth to a real human baby.</p><p>He was so buying his girl friends presents after this was over.</p><p>“It’s all done sweetie? See? All smooth. It’s okay.”</p><p>Yuzuru gazes down and sees a tiny towel covering his private parts and his whole body utterly and completely smooth.</p><p>“Thank you so much!” He smiles at the incredibly nice lady who worked at the salon.</p><p>“So, is this for you or for someone else?” The lady asks yuzuru as he was paying for the services (and some lotion, moisturiser and body butter) at the cashier.</p><p>Yuzuru blushes once he realised what she meant.</p><p>“Both. I think. I hope he likes it.”</p><p>“Baby, if he don’t like it, you better dump his ass because you are gorgeous!”</p><p>He was so flattered , so excited with the results that he tipped her the amount he paid for the wax, nearly doubling his bill at the end, but he didn’t care, he had the money, and she was so nice.</p><p>“Excuse me but is there bathroom where i can change?” </p><p>“Of course sweetie, right this way.”</p><p>———</p><p>1 new message from Yuzu (о´∀`о) - </p><p>
  <i> i almost there at javi’s home! </i>
</p><p>To: Yuzu (о´∀`о)<br/>
<i> see you soon! I prepared snacks for you ❤️ </i> </p><p>———</p><p>~ding dong~</p><p>Javier runs to the door, greeting a smiley yuzu with a hug. </p><p>“Hi! How was the appointment? Also why do you smell like a desert?”</p><p>“Which one i answer first?” Yuzu asks with a teasing smile. “Just kidding habi! Doctor say everything fine... went very .. very smooth. And i smell like desert because you prepare snack for me so I'm thinking maybe i can smell like a snack for you.” He says with an innocent look on his face.</p><p>‘Huh. If only he knew he doesn’t just smell like a snack.’ Javier thought to himself.</p><p>“Do you want to play video games or have a little snack first? Watch a movie? Cuddle with E–“<br/>
Before he could finish his sentence, yuzu left his field of vision to cuddle his healthy (not fat) cat. He almost cooed out loud at the sight of yuzu speaking to his cat in japanese using the voice he only used on little kids and babies and occasionally, coach Pooh-san.  </p><p>“Habi i almost forget! I buy something i try it on can you tell me what habi thinks?” </p><p>“So you’re gonna do a little fashion show on my small apartment cat-walk then? Sure thing.”</p><p>“I don't know what means but i like cats so yes! Come to bedroom when I'm ready okay?” Yuzu replies as he hurriedly reaches for his duffle bag that he haphazardly threw on the couch to head to Javier’s bedroom.</p><p>For some reason Javier could not, for the life of him, stop pacing around his living room. Knowing Yuzu he was going to come out wearing something completely unexpected that will probably leave some type of impact on javi’s mind. He was starting to think yuzu has drowned in the tub when he hears a muffled “HABI! You can come in now but close eyes first!”</p><p>“I thought you were gonna model it around and do a catwalk?” Javi asks through the door.</p><p>“I still don’t know what means! Just come in with eyes closed!”</p><p>At this point he had butterflies in his stomach from all the anticipation so he decides to rip the bandaid off and just go inside. It was stupid really, why should he be apprehensive about entering a room with Yuzuru in it. It’s not like Yuzu was planning on doing something to harm him someho-</p><p>He opens his eyes.</p><p>He had to blink several times to make sure he hadn’t promptly passed away and gone to heaven because he was so sure he was looking at an angel right now.</p><p>“You like ?” Yuzu asks with a knowing smirk.</p><p>“Holy fuck.” Javier responds dumbly.</p><p>“Okay i think you like it.”</p><p>Sprawled gracefully on javier’s king-sized bed was a scantily clad yuzuru hanyu. Sweet, innocent yuzuru hanyu was on his bed wearing the most gorgeous white lingerie delicately caressing his perfect and lithe physique, helping to accentuate his ethereal appearance. His lips looked supple and kissable, shining with clear lipgloss under the soft glow of javier’s reading lights.He moves slightly and lays on his side, putting one thigh over the other and resting his-right cheek on his right hand. The movement only caused for his tight, small waist to look even tinier, the curves of his figure looking delicious under Javier’s hungry eyes.</p><p>“Yuzu... my yuzu, baby, can i touch you?” Javier asks greedily drinking in the sight.</p><p>“If javi comes closer he can touch.” He responds, his cheeks flushing with the undivided attention.</p><p>Javier slowly makes his way to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. He places his fingers on the alabaster skin of yuzu’s legs, making his way up his thigh with light, fleeting touches. He notices how utterly, silky smooth they were, reminding him of sweet, luscious, honey. He looks up to watch as his lover squirms under his gentle touches.</p><p>“Please habi... do something.” He asks softly, turning his body to lay on his back and rests his elbows on the bed.</p><p>Javier inches closer, taking yuzu’s leg , leaving slow, wet kisses, savouring the smell and sweet taste of him until he reaches his inner thighs. “Open up for me ?” Javi says while gently nudging yuzuru’s thigh.<br/>
Yuzu complies, spreading his legs wider to accommodate his lover. Javier mouths and sucks on the tender and supple skin of yuzu’s inner thigh making the younger grip the bedsheets and moan softly. “H-habi, sensitive there.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Javier asks with a devilish smile.</p><p>Javi lets his teeth graze the softest part and watches as yuzu throws his head back with a silent moan. “Habi is so bad.” The spanish man chuckles in response, kissing his way up yuzu’s body, making sure to feel every inch of smooth skin against his lips, leaving little nips here and there to make his lover squirm with pain and pleasure. By the time javi makes it to yuzuru’s pink nipples, suckling on one and gently twisting the other, Yuzuru is a wreck, his eyes glazed over , with a fucked out expression on his small face. “Nene, I haven’t even started yet.” </p><p>“Javi please i want to see you too.” Yuzu pleads sweetly, tugging at his shirt. Javi lets him remove it feeling the younger’s hand caress his abs, his hands making is way down south, his face turning a lovely scarlet when he notices the obvious bulge on his gray sweatpants.</p><p>“Can i?” Yuzuru asks, his eyes wide and hazy with lust and his hands barely touching the bulge on javi’s pants.</p><p>“As much as i’d love that baby, i’d really rather taste you right now.”</p><p>“Taste me?” </p><p>“All of you. Will you let me.” </p><p>“Yes please. But hurry.” Yuzuru exclaims with a desperate edge to his voice.</p><p>Javier takes his slender waist and flips him so his stomach is on the bed. He fingers the almost-sheer material of yuzu’s thong, letting his fingers knead and enjoy his lover’s perfect ass.<br/>
“Your butt cheek tastes like coconut.” Javi says leaving butterfly kisses on the full cheek.</p><p>“Javi shut the fuck up.”</p><p>“Duly noted.” Javi responds chuckling.</p><p>Before Yuzu could complain about javier’s seemingly turtle-esque pace, Javi slides the thin string of his bottoms to the side and nudging his legs to open wider. The spanish man licks at yuzuru’s most intimate part, earning a devastatingly sexy groan from yuzu. </p><p>Yuzu was so close, his legs were shaking. He could feel javi’s tongue everywhere, he could feel him leaving wet kisses to his hole and nipping gently at the sensitive skin. Just when he thought the sensations couldn’t get any more intense, javier slides in 2 fingers deep inside him. He lets out a small yelp of surprise from the stretch but found that javier’s tongue had done a great job at relaxing him.</p><p>“Fuck. You’re so tight. Can you take another finger baby?” The older asks, his eyes focused on watching his thick fingers penetrate yuzu. He changes the angle and feels yuzu tighten around him.</p><p>“Right there habi, please another one, another one.” He pleads, his hips rocking backwards to meet javier’s fingers. Javier adds a third one and is rewarded by yuzu gripping the pillow tightly and cursing loudly in japanese. </p><p>The pad of Javier’s fingers were grazing his prostate every time. He was going to go crazy with the amount of stimulation he was getting. </p><p>“Close close close...” yuzu mutters to himself in japanese.</p><p>Javi turns yuzu around and and takes his slender, pink cock into his mouth and his fingers continue to pleasure yuzu. </p><p>“ AH, habi, don’t stop don’t stop.” Yuzu murmurs to himself in japanese.</p><p>His legs were trembling so hard, his hole clenched tight trying to keep javier’s fingers in. Just as he was about to reach his peak, javi abruptly stops.</p><p>“We can't have you cumming like this now can we?” Javier says with a chuckle. He grips the tiny waist of a sensitive and whining yuzuru and sits him on his lap, letting him feel his hardness on his pale, muscular thighs.</p><p>“In me habi in me.” Yuzu begs.</p><p>Javier removes yuzu from his lap and gets rid of his offending clothing, wanting to feel his lover on his skin. He comes back to bed with yuzu, lust-addled and wanting to reach his climax. He extends his arms up and clings on to javier’s neck, dragging him down for a slow and deep kiss.</p><p>Javier parts them for a second, placing his lithe form on his lap and again. He holds his shapely hips , moves the thin material of his thong aside, and without warning, sits the eager boy on his hard, leaking cock. Yuzuru kets out a loud gasp at the surprise, javi lets go of his hips and stared in awe as yuzuru takes his length without complaint, his whole dick fitting into his tightness. </p><p>“Ah!” Yuzuru screams as javier bottoms out.</p><p>The spanish man holds back while feeling yuzuru tightening impossibly around him.</p><p>“You came.” Javi whispers sensually into yuzu’s ears. Javiers kisses his cheeks, his closed lids, his luscious lips and finally sucks on his long neck.</p><p>“You’re so big inside habi. I feel you everywhere.” </p><p>Javier moans at at thought. “Can i move baby? Please.”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Javier grips on his hips tightly, helping him ride his cock with a deep and slow rhythm. Javier delights in his lover’s high pitched whimpers, knowing he was still overly sensitive from his last orgasm.</p><p>“Does it hurt nene?”</p><p>“No. Don’t stop.” Yuzu manages to say, his breath catching. When Javier sees he was getting used to the size, he speeds up his thrusts and is rewarded by a loud shout from yuzu, his eyes were so dark it was completely black, as if he had been taken over by desire. Javier cups yuzuru’s full ass in his big, calloused hands and helps the younger bounce up and down on his stiff manhood. He closes his eyes, savouring the warm and snug fit of yuzu around him, holding himself back from orgasming when he hears the little “uh-uh-uhs” from the trembling boy on his laugh every time his cock grazed his prostate.</p><p>With eyes dark with lust and breath heavy with hunger, he lifts yuzu from his lap and places him on the bed, his ass presented to javier like a sinful offering. He hears yuzu yelp with surprise. “Habi! In! In! Please.. so close”. Javier takes his sweet time removing every inch of clothing from his body. As much as he loved seeing him in the beautiful lace, he couldn’t imagine anything prettier than yuzu without anything on.</p><p>“Habi likes to torture me.” Yuzu pouts like a petulant child, wiggling his butt trying to entice javi to finally get back to business.</p><p>Without warning, he is once again penetrated by Javier’s thick length, big hands on his waist holding him steady as he is pounded into the mattress. He felt so good he started babbling i to the pillow, his eyes rolling back and his toes curling at the sheer amount of pleasure he was feeling. With every thrust, he felt his sensitive hole adjust to the intrusion of javier’s fat cock whose head was hitting his prostate every time.</p><p>“Joder yuzu, you feel fucking amazing.” Javier says after a deep exhale, his thrusts becoming faster and more violent, battering at his sensitive spot, driving him crazy with how good he felt.<br/>
“More, more,” Javier complies, fucking him even harder and even faster, the only thing that could be heard wear the slap-slap-slap of skin hitting skin and yuzuru’s high pitched whimpers. He was so close.</p><p>Javier lets go of his hips and reaches around to stroke his cock. Yuzuru positively <i> yells </i> at the sensation, his breath hitching and his vision going black at the sheer intensity of his orgasm. Javier doesn’t stop his hard thrusts. Fucking into yuzuru’s hole without stopping, yuzuru was so turned on at the thought of being used like he was just a hole to be fucked.</p><p>“Ahh!!! Too much...” yuzu whines at the overstimulation.</p><p>“Almost there baby.” Javi responds, his thrusts getting sloppier and faster until finally with one hard push, he comes into his lovers hole, filling it with thick, white sperm. </p><p>Yuzuru feels javier pull out of him and moans at the sensation of his cum trickling out of him.</p><p>Javier leaves the bed momentarily and yuzu almost whines at being abandoned but stopped when he saw the spanish man come back with a wet cloth. </p><p>“Can i?” Javi asks, gazing at his now filthy self (all habi’s fault!)<br/>
“Yes please!” Yuzu responds with a cat-like grin. Enjoying the feeling of javier cleaning him with a warm towel.</p><p>After they’re both nice and clean, javier returns (still butt ass naked) to the bed, spooning a now sleepy cocooned in his blanket.</p><p>“Hi little burrito.” Javi smiles</p><p>“Hi.” Yuzu responds shyly.</p><p>“I forgot to tell you but i really liked the outfit you showed me.” Javier exclaims with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“I know habi. Ne, habi, can i ask a question?”</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“Do you watch anime? Or... hentai?” Yuzu inquires with a serious look on his face.</p><p>“What?, i’ve seen some but i don’t really watch it... why?”</p><p>“Oh sorry it’s because people always saying i look like people in anime you know? So i’m little afraid you only like doing sex with me because i remind you of that.” Yuzu forlornly confesses.</p><p>“Uhh.. yuzu no offence cariño, your pecs are really nice but your boobs aren’t really big like anime character–</p><p>“Javi!! Silly, silly habi.” </p><p>“No but i promise i’m here because i like you, nor because i think you’re a character or anything like that. Besides, i think you’re cuter than the anime people.” Javi teases.</p><p>“Wahh!! I have embarrass stop!” Yuzu responds, his voice muffled by javi’s chest, trying to hide his reddening cheeks.</p><p>Javier puts one hand on the soft underside of his chin and tilts his head up, leaving sweet, sipping kisses to yuzuru’s lips.</p><p>“Javi? Are we in relationship?” He says looking up at the spanish man with big, puppy eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“I mean, do not ask now, i’m still stupid from the orgasms you gave me.” He says with a shit eating grin. “Okay goodnight now!” Yuzuru exclaims sleepily, pecking javi’s lips once  before turning around and grabbing one of the older’s arms and wrapping it around his small frame.</p><p>Javi smiles, tightens his grip and falls into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ehem ehem ladies and gays i won’t even apologise for disappearing because it’s just embarrassing at this point.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy! I’m not super confident with this especially because i’m a little rusty but i really wanted to update this story;_;</p><p>Stay safe and healthy my loves!</p><p>Follow me here 👀 @tiniezuru (on twt)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I made a twitter! @tiniezuru follow me and message whatever you want uwu i wanna talk about fanfic with more fanyus 🥺</p><p>CHAPTER 7 COMING SOON</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>